Modern vehicles often include air guides or spoilers for increasing aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle. One air guide provided on many vehicles is an underside air guide disposed laterally across a forward end of the vehicle, such as below a grill provided at the forward end of the vehicle. This type of air guide serves to increase the forward aerodynamics of the vehicle. One problem associated with such underside air guides disposed at the forward end of the vehicle is clearance relative to the ground, particularly when the vehicle is fully loaded. There are competing interests in that the clearance must be sufficient so that the vehicle can clear obstacles disposed on the ground (e.g., parking curbs) but also the clearance is desirably as small as possible to provide a better aerodynamic profile for the vehicle.